Missed Flight
by Phoenix hemo
Summary: Santana and Brittany meet at the airport. Pure smut. sucky summary but i assure you a it's a much better story.


A/N

One shot about a random Brittana meeting at an airport. I just saw the Heya pic Lea tweeted and just have so many Brittana and Heya feelings I just needed a release. Hope you guys enjoy.. R&R.

* * *

"What the hell do you mean it's canceled!" shouted Santana Lopez to the ticket agent as she was preparing to check her bags.  
"I'm sorry Miss Lopez; we unfortunately overbooked this flight and had to cancel last minute. I am so very sorry for the inconvenience and would be more than happy to get you on another one of our flights or book you one with another airline." said the agent apologetically.

"No!" Santana answered while raising her hand using the talk to the hand gesture. "What was the purpose with me providing you with my email and phone number when I booked the damn flight? Aren't you supposed to notify me when a change in my flight schedule has occurred? It's a wonder why your airline is still in business with this poor customer service!" she continued lamenting her case to the uncomfortable agent.

By now there was a small but attentive crowd who gathered around to hear what was going on. The majority of onlookers were in full agreement with her and even was curious if they were going to have the same fate as the upset woman in front of the counter. If that were to be the case, it sure would not look well for the ticket agent and there was nothing in between the counter and future passengers to stop them from rushing in and giving any of the agents the what for . Santana, seeing the curious people herself gathering around gave another surge of confidence and she was about to continue her list of complaints about the lack of responsibility that that was due her when a slender but athletically built woman came from behind one of the doors that the employees used as access to get to the ticket counter. As the woman made her way to the counter where Santana and the agent were having their discussion , Santana noticed how very attractive she was. fair complexion, Golden blonde hair which was tied in a bun and those eyes what beautiful eyes she had! They were Blue with a slight color of green to them which made her even more attractive. Her demeanor was like that of someone in authority and even Santana had to take a step back as the woman approached not knowing what type of reception she would get from the her. Smiling slightly at the ticket agent, the woman smiled and whispered something into the agent s ear in which the agent nodded and left, heading to the employee door. _Hmm so it's like that, send in the chief to calm the restless natives. Well like that is going to work, she had better have brought her A game because I am not taking any prisoners!_ she thought to herself. The woman, who seemed to be someone in authority, then turned her attention to Santana and gave her a smile showing perfectly white teeth but the assertive vibe she was giving off was deceptive as she spoke to the irate woman in front of her.

"Ma'am, I couldn't help but hear how upset you are about your flight having had been canceled and I had to come out to find out if there was something I could do to remedy the situation. How about we walk over to the far corner of the counter where we can talk a little more private and you can tell me your concerns?" she asked.

The suggestion was more of a polite demand than a request as the woman continued to smile waiting for a reply from Santana. Thinking that to come out with another outburst would be inappropriate and not wanting to lose the crowd to her cause, she readily agreed and walked on the opposite side of the counter as they both made their way to an area that was not occupied by people. The supervisor walked with such confidence which was a definite turn on to her and Santana wished for just that moment they were meeting under different circumstances.

"I apologize, I forgot my manners for a moment so let me begin by introducing myself. My name is Brittany Pierce and I am one of the customer service supervisors for this airline. As I told you in our initial conversation, I overheard how upset you were at not having had been informed that your flight had been canceled and I agree with you fully that proper notification should have been given to you so alternate travel plans could have been made. Now as my ticket agent offered as a suggestion, we could get you on the next flight out or book you on another airline that is leaving in a timely manner so that it won t be too much of a hitch to your trip. My aim is to have you as a return customer to Heya Airlines."

"I appreciate your willing to help me, it's just that I am trying to get back home after having had visited my parents and in fact, I had to change my flight plans twice before even coming up here to Ohio. This trip just has been so frustrating and I want to forget all about this experience and I can assure you it will be a very long time before I decide to make another trip out here." explained Santana.

"Please don't say that, I truly feel bad now that our company is the cause of so much frustration. Let me have a look at your ticket to see your itinerary." Brittany said as she held out her hand to receive the boarding pass. Santana handed it to her and as their fingers slightly made contact with each other, a slight feeling of electricity coursed through her body. Blushing at the way her body was reacting to a touch; she quickly looked down and brushed an imaginary piece of lint from her pant leg. Brittany saw how she blushed and tried to play it off by picking something off her pant leg which caused her to smile at Santana. There sure was an attraction there and Brittany wanted to keep her in her presence as long as she could. It had been at least six months since she and her ex broke up and there was no one who caught her attention as much the woman standing before her did.

"Listen, I really feel bad about how Vista has treated you with your travel plans and it wouldn't just feel right if I just sent you on your way without doing something a little extra to make all of this up to you. Do you really need to get back to New York so soon? If not I would really like to treat you to lunch and if possible a nice dinner." offered Brittany.

Was this woman hitting on her? This woman s confidence was truly overwhelming right now and Santana wondered if she was giving off her gay vibe so strongly that it could be picked up so easily by Brittany. The thought of spending a little time with this attractive woman did seem appealing and no, she did not have to get back home so soon. She only scheduled a week with her folks because even though she loved them to death, it was her mom whom she could only take being around for so long. After awhile her mom would start up again about her stopping all of this nonsense (being lesbian) and settle down like her younger sister and marry a decent man. Good grief! She came out to her mom when she was seventeen and now at twenty-seven, her mom still had not gotten a clue? At this time it was pointless to try and convince her otherwise, but now since she was away from that stress, the invitation to spend a little time with Brittany seemed most engaging. Heck, what did she have to lose, and she did not seem like an ax murderer at all. However, to be on the safe side, she decided to call her friend Quinn to let her know what was going on and who she was with in case something did jump off.

"Wow that is some type of compensation. May I assume you don't offer incentives like this to all of your customers?" Santana inquired.

Brittany smiled again and said, "Why of course not, this invitation is given to a limited few and when I say that I mean you are the only one who has been extended this invite. So what do you say, I have a lunch break in about a couple of hours and can pull a few strings s that you can stay at the airport hotel until my break."

"I hope I don t regret this, so I will agree to your proposal but if you try any funny business, the deal is off and my travel plans are back on."

Brittany bowed her head slightly which made her look even more striking and Santana found herself getting a little sexually aroused at the same time. Her body heat must have gone up two degrees in just that short period of time. Looking at Brittany's lips caused a short but sensuous fantasy of them being placed all over her body. Blushing again, she looked away quickly but not before she felt the touch of the woman's hand in her own. The reassuring smile that Brittany gave her melted any doubts as to the sincerity of her offer and she began to relax.

"Thank you for accepting my offer Santana, now I had better get back to work so as not to have to extend any more offers like that to more of these customers. I d like to keep you to myself." she winked. "I will have one of the sky caps get your bags and bring them out to the curb and arrange for the hotel shuttle to get you to the hotel. About the time you arrive there all of the arrangements will be made and I will give you a call in your room."

"How will you know what room I am in? You sound as if you got it like that." Santana said with a curious look on her face.

"Baby, I got it like that and a little something extra." Brittany said as she winked and walked back to the rest of the ticket agents.

Santana just stood there with her mouth open as her mind tried to assess what just happened. Never had she been approached by a woman of this caliber whose poise caused her body to become so aroused, she knew just masturbating would not suffice her need to be made loved too. Before she had a chance to even create that sexual fantasy in her mind, the skycap broke her concentration and asked if she was ready for him to take her bags to the curb. Startled by this intrusion, she regained her composure and nodded yes she was ready. After bringing the bags to the curb, Santana gave the man a twenty for a tip and he smiled, grabbed the tip of this cap and nodded before leaving her to wait for the shuttle.

As promised, Brittany called an hour after Santana had got in her hotel room and made sure that everything was to her liking. She also informed that they would be having lunch delivered as room service so that they could avoid the many travelers inside the airport and it was a plus for Santana because she really did not want to go back out into all of that commotion. After getting off the phone with her host, Santana decided that taking a nice shower would relax her tense muscles and she would be better company when Brittany got up to her room. The water was perfect as it hit her well toned body, not to mention the nice fluffy white towels that she used to dry off were an added pampering to her skin. She finished off with a cocoa butter scented lotion created by her sister who sold scented oils and lotions on the side. Checking the hotel alarm clock that sat on the nightstand next to the bed, she realized she had about fifteen minutes left before Brittany came up. Quickly putting on a nice sundress, and putting her hair up she did a one last look at herself in the full length mirror when she heard a knock at the door.

_Wow, that was fast, I thought I had at least another ten minutes before she came._ she said aloud to herself while looking at the clock.  
Taking one last second look, she opened the door to be greeted by a beautiful bouquet of red roses. Stunned at the sight, she beamed even more when the face behind them emerged was none other than Brittany. Handing the roses to her guest, Brittany leaned in to give her a quick kiss on the lips.

"I wanted to do that when I first laid eyes on you. Your lips are as soft as I imagined." she complimented.

Shocked at the forwardness but glad that she had taken the initiative to so, Santana quickly recovered and returned the offering with a kiss of her own. Enjoying the exchange, Brittany kissed her again while removing the flowers from Santana's hand and gently pushing her back inside the room as she closed the door behind her. Her free arm wrapped around her waist, she gently placed the roses on the table and softly guided Santana to the bed as she lay her down and lay on top of her. A fire was lit inside the both of them as they both hungrily explored each other's bodies. Brittany lifted up Santana's dress and touched the softness between her legs. Moaning in delight, at the softness of the touch, she opened her legs wider so that Brittany could have better access to the place she wanted touched so desperately. Sensing what she wanted her to do next, she obliged and removed the silk panties from under her lover's dress and proceeded to place her face between her legs while tasting the sweet juices that began flowing from between Santana's legs. Brittany's tongue did a lovely dance as she licked and sucked her clit causing pleasurable moans to escape from her mouth.

"Oh my God Brittany, right there ..right there baby .oooo th- th- that feels so good! D- Don t stop baby!" she begged.  
Not wanting to disappoint, Brittany s tongue and lips kept hitting the right spot sending waves of pleasure continuously up and down her spine. The feeling was so intense, Santana was certain she would not be able to take anymore but the pleasure kept her from wanting to say stop. Grabbing her face and pulling her closer into her pussy to prevent her from getting away, Santana felt that familiar feeling as Brittany continued to suck and stroke her until the pearl became hardened and the juices flowed even more from its well. Grabbing the comforter tightly on the bed with her free hand, she closed her eyes tightly as she felt herself getting closer and closer to orgasm.

"Ahhh. Ahhhh. baby I m c-c-c-cumming. O my God!" she moaned as those were the only words that escaped from her lips. Wave after wave of orgasmic pleasure coursed through her body as it shook uncontrollably from the sexual bliss she just experienced. Coming up from under her dress, Brittany smiled and went up to give her a kiss on the lips.

"Well, how did you enjoy your lunch? Did I convince you enough to stay for dinner?" she said as winked.

"Well let me see. Is that all I am getting for lunch? Kind of stingy on this lunch date aren't we?" Santana asked as she began unbuttoning Brittany s sport jacket. Looking at Santana and smiling, she knew what was up next.

"Hmmm B. someone is feeling a little left out I see." she whispered softly to her. As she began slowly undressing her, Santana answered her earlier question, "I think I can manage working on an extended stay."


End file.
